Escargoon's Mother
'''Escargoon's Mother' is a minor character in the anime series. She is a kindly old snail who is, obviously, the mother of Escargoon. She currently lives in a small farm somewhere on Planet Popstar. She is notably trusting, which ends up getting her tangled up in one of her son's confusing scenarios. When Escargoon left his mother, he promised her that he would one day become a great ruler. He was unable to do so and had to settle for being a king's lackey instead. But he kept sending her letters saying that he was a king. This backfires when she comes to visit him and his "kingdom", so Escargoon has to enlist the help of the whole Cappy Town. Kirby is told to be her escort upon meeting her on the cliffs and Dream Land. When she first meets Kirby, she hands him a small gift, under the impression that he is her son's (rather young) servant. Soon after they become acquainted, a strong gust of wind blows her umbrella down into the river below. Kirby plucks her a large leaf to use in its place. While this is going on, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like convince the town to play along with the whole thing, to which the Cappies happily agree. The Cappies graciously welcome her into town. There she is reunited with her son, who is now clad in a red sash and a gold crown. She is given a tour of town, where she happily hands out small gifts to all the Cappies. Things take a turn for the worse when she wants to see his castle. There she meets the real king, King Dedede, who is confused and angered by Escargoon's small scenario. But thanks to Tiff's quick thinking, she is convinced that he is just a hopeless fool and court jester. A feast is held in her honor. There she reveals that that night would be her last night before she returned home. The Cappies are devastated to see her go. When the Drifters that Dedede ordered show up, Escarcoon's mother thinks her son is to blame. Just then, Escargoon accidentally reveals himself for the fraud he is. She says that she knew it all along, thinking that he wasn't exactly cut out for being a ruler. The two hug, and Escargoon's mom forgives him for lying, but says that he never should have served such a cruel and idiotic person like Dedede. She leaves to head back to her quaint farmland home after saying goodbye to everyone. She does make a little cameo much later where she sends Escargoon a small care package. Personality Escargoon's Mother is a kind and gentle old lady. While usually very sweet, she is also seen to be surprisingly irritable and easily-angered, as seen when she yells at Ecargoon to fix his posture and to speak clearly. According to Ebrum and Lady Like, she is amusing and quick-witted. She also hands out small souvenirs to almost anyone she meets. In the original Japanese version, she has a tendency to finish her phrases with "Well, live and learn" to reflect how different her simple lifestyle is compared to the Cappies. She is also very forgiving, which is evidenced at the end of the episode where she comforts Escargoon after revealing himself. de:Escargoons Mutter it:Madre di Escargoon ja:エスカルゴンの母 Category:Anime Characters Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Female characters Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!